PKM
The PKM is a weapon in Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4 Far Cry 2 |reliability = 3 |accuracy = 3 |ammunition = 15 |image2 = }} The PKM is a light machine gun featured in Far Cry 2. This weapon is a very nice supplement to any primary weapon. Its large magazine size allows the player to take out several enemies before having to reload. In addition, its large ammunition capacity ensures that the player is unlikely to run out of ammunition. The PKM is also very durable, which makes it even more useful, especially as a backup weapon for a sniper. However, it has extremely high recoil, especially when hip-firing. Burst-firing is a necessity in order to be accurate when attacking a distant target. It is strongly recommended to purchase the accuracy upgrade in order to reduce the recoil. The upgraded PKM is an excellent all-around special weapon — it has moderately high damage, a decent rate of fire, good accuracy, more manageable recoil with the Accuracy Upgrade, and can last for over 1500 shots with the Reliability Upgrade. It becomes an extremely powerful, balanced, all-purpose weapon. It is almost instantly available to player, as it can be bought in Weapon Shop right after finishing tutorial. Although it has much higher recoil than the M249, the PKM is superior in its reliability. The PKM (along with the AK-47) is one of the few weapons in Far Cry 2 you can trust for long periods of use. This, combined with the fact that the PKM can be purchased and upgraded for relatively cheap, means that the PKM is still a worthwhile weapon to use even if the player has unlocked the M249. Reliability With the Reliability Upgrade the PKM will start to jam somewhere between the 615th shot and the 1130th shot and will eventually break on the 1875th (compared with the M-249 SAW's 1500th) shot (3 full bandoliers x 500 rounds + 3 full magazines x 100 rounds + 75 rounds). Trivia * The real-life PKM fires the 7.62x54mmr (Or Rimmed) cartridge. These are centrefire rounds that often are corrosive to the firearm and will necessitate detailed cleaning after firing to prevent the arm from rusting. Far Cry 3 The PKM returns in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 4 Radio Towers. It has a manageable fire rate that will saw down enemies quickly, but its long range accuracy is not superb. It has a 100-round belt box that allows sustained fire and has a lengthy reload time. It is ideal for early game defense against animals such as bears. The PKM can easily kill pirates in 1-2 hits, making it one of the best weapons for large battles early in the game, such as outposts and the "Medusa's Call" mission. It can even down privateers very quickly, although you would be better off with the MKG by then. It is also ideal for killing heavies, as the constant, heavy damage will leave them defenseless as they fall to a taste of their own medicine. Gallery FC3 PKM First-Person View.png|First-person view of the PKM. FC3 PKM Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the PKM. Trivia * Unlike the PKM in Far Cry 2, this one looks more modernized with a front grip. * Just like the AK47, the PKM does not take any attachments. * Heavy Gunners will use this weapon to suppress enemies into cover. * The PKM in real life is one of the lightest, shortest, most accurate, and most controllable GPMG's in the world. * Far Cry 3 erroneously shows the PKM ejecting fragments of ammunition belt links, when the real PKM uses belts with non-disintegrating links. * The PKM fires the most powerful cartridge of any of the machine guns in the game (7.62x54R), yet the weapon shop stats say it has the lowest damage in its category, compared to the U100 and MKG, both chambered in 5.56x45. * Like a few other weapons in the game, the stat board is innaccurate to the PKM's actual hard-coded stats. It deals far more damage than the stat board says, on par with the high damage assault rifles such as the MS16, P416 and ACE, and seemingly the exact same as the U100. Far Cry 4 The PKM makes a return in Far Cry 4. It has heavy damage, a large magazine, and a high fire rate, along with decent accuracy. However, it has massive recoil, which, when combined with its obtrusive iron sights, makes aiming very difficult. As such, it is recommended to hipfire at closer ranges, and try to burst-fire at longer ranges. Its reload is a little bit long when compared to the other LMGs, though not by much. It can be found on Heavy Gunners, or bought from the store after the tutorial. Overall, this gun is an excellent early-game choice. The signature version of the PKM is called the Driller, which is only available with the game's season pass. If the player has the season pass, the weapon is unlocked after the player is able to start exploring Kyrat in the beginning of the game. The Driller has improved damage capabilities over the regular PKM, and comes equipped with an extended magazine, and an optical sight, which makes the weapon easier to use as well compared to the regular version. Gallery FC4 PKM First-Person View.png|First-person view of the PKM. FC4 PKM Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the PKM. FC4 Driller First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Driller. 04-pkm_opt.png|Full view of PKM 04-driller opt.png|Full view of The Driller de:PKM Category:Light-Machine Guns Category:Special Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons